HARRY POTTER Y ¿LOS CELOS ASESINOS?
by Fatascura
Summary: Harry esta perdidamente enamorado de Hermione, pero ella esta con alguien más, acaso nuestro heroe sera correspondido, o tendremos que lidiar con un maniatico-depresivo-niño-que-vivio, ustedes deciden... Cap 5 is up!, saben k no pueden resistirse, o ¿SI?,
1. Capitulo 1: You know love me do

Holasssss! Este es mi primer Fic de estos dos tórtolos, HP/HG…¿A quien trato de engañar, este es mi primer fic, asi que se acepta de todo quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers, inclusive tomatazos, pero no muy fuertes¿SI¡Lo que sea solo déjenme reviews!

DISCLAIMER: Bueno como todos saben, Todos los personajes de esta historia fueron creados y pertenecen a la asombrosa J.K.-soy-mas-rica-que-la-reina- Rowling, así como el universo en que transcurre... Yo no busco ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** _Harry Potter y ¿Los Celos Asesinos?_

Era de noche, afuera llovía a cántaros, en el no. 4 de Privet drive, y el se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Llevaba más de 4 meses sin verla y no había existido ni un solo día en el que dejara de pensar en ella, su cabello, su sonrisa, Ron viéndola diariamente, platicando con ella, divirtiéndose, Ron, Ron, ROONN!.

Ya no podía más con esos celos, si volvía a ver una carta enviada de parte de Ron y Hermione juntos, no sabía de lo que seria capaz, Por qué él, Harry, el niño qué vivió, Tenía que esperar como siempre en qué lo necesitaran para ser el héroe, estaba harto, ya no podía mas con esta situación, Ron y Hermione!.

Era mas de lo que podía manejar, así que en menos de lo qué pensó estaba arriba de su escoba, nadie se enteraría, solo iría a verificar que todo estuviera bien, visitaría a la chica de sus sueños, aunque lo fuera en secreto.(N/A: Esto de secreto, no tiene nada, bueno al menos en mi fic... o. )

Después de horas de vuelo, al fin llego a la madriguera, sabia que era algo imprudente, pero ya sabría que decir, algo se inventaría, eran las 4:00 AM aun no amanecía.

Pensó en inventar una excusa, pero prefirió, desmontar de la escoba y tener unas horas de sueño, ya pensaría mas tarde en el pretexto, ya estaba allí¿Qué más podía pasar?.

No pudo dormir ni un segundo, estuvo a punto de tocar pero se decía -Es muy temprano y no quiero espantar a nadie, seguramente pensaran que algo no marcha bien.-

Y en ese preciso momento Abus Dumbledore se había aparecido, allí, a su lado. -?Harry!- Dijo el director de Hogwarts, sin inmutar su cara de asombro y molestia.

¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUI?- Era como si la voz de Dumbledore fuera aumentada por un vociferador, las luces de la madriguera se fueron encendiendo una a una...

Dumbledore, lo fulminaba con la mirada, sobra decir la regañina que tuvo que oír, sin contar que toda la familia Weasley + Hermione, habían escuchado el regaño...

Hermione estaba pálida, lo observaba y se ponía aun más agotada, bien pudo haber pasado como una fantasma en Hogwarts...

Harry¿Qué tienes¿Que ocurrió¿Estas bien?- murmuró la joven.

Ron como siempre despistado, saludo a Harry como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. -Buenos días Harry ¿ya nos vamos a dormir?-

Dumbledore estaba ciertamente molesto aun así le permitió a Harry quedarse en la madriguera, sabia lo que había estado pasando con los Dursley, se tomaba unos instantes del dia para verlo, era como un hijo para él, no podía ser tan cruel, negándole estar con sus amigos, en ese instante se despidió y así como llego desapareció...

Harry se ponía de todos colores, más cuando veía a Hermy. –Harry¿te encuentras bien, Hijo?- dijo el Sr. Weasly

Harry querido pasa, esta helando aquí, Ronald Weasley¿Qué haces allí parado? Prepara tu habitación, Harry tiene que descansar¡APRESURATE!- dijo Molly igual de enérgica que siempre.

Los gemelos ya habían empezado a hablar de los ortilegiºs Weªsly, Harry no tenía ganas de nada, mas que de embelesarse con Hermione.

Por ella había volado Km. y Km., sin que le importara nada, instintivamente la abrazo, Hermione ni tarda ni perezosa le regresó el efusivo mimo, pero a pesar de lo inteligente que era, no había notado el brillo en los ojos de Harry, ese brillo que se tiene, cuando realmente se quiere a una persona, Amor!

Hermione por su parte siempre había estado perdidamente enamorada de Harry, por eso siempre se juntaba con Ron e inclusive podría parecer que eran novios, pero nada de eso, era su mayor confidente, Ron le aconsejaba, aun que como todos sabían, no se podía decir lo mismo de Ron, el si la amaba.

Hermione, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Harry casi en un breve suspiro permaneciendo abrazados..., Hermione dio un pequeño saltito de alegría y sorpresa.

¿Ahora?- musitó la adolescente

Sí Hermione ahora mismo- replico un nervioso-niño-que-vivió.

Habla entonces, t escucha, Pero antes me vas a dar una muy buena explicación de que haces aquí exponiendo la vida sabiendo como esta todo, Harry, dime ¿En qué lechuzas estabas pensando?-

La respuesta -dijo Harry- es muy sencilla, pues que necesitaba hablar contigo,

¿QUEEEEEEEE?- Protestó la familia Weasley y Hermione

Si, exijo hablar contigo, no te enojes por favor!- masculló un no tan seguro chico que vivió.

Harry como no quieres que me enoje si esto es la mas grande de todas las irracionalidades (Palabra muy estilo Hermione) que has hecho, Pudiste mandarme una lechuza, no sé, Harry ese no es un buen pretexto incluso para ti.- (N/A: Jo Jo¿k le quiso decir? O.O)

Hermione ¿Qué no te das cuenta?- Interrumpió Harry

¿DE QUE?- grito Hermy-

Toda esa discusión se había dado con los Weasley´s allí presentes, hasta Ron había perdido el sueño después del abrazazo y la discusión, él había tomado un tono aun más rojo que su cabello, por el enfado.

TODOS ADENTRO, excepto Harry y Hemione, dejémoslos hablar tranquilos!- grito Arthur, que ya no podía permitir que esa situación siguiera, los gemelos haciendo sonidos muy al estilo Peeves, Ron a punto de golpear a Harry, Ginny y la Señora Weasly controlándolo..., todo esto pasaba mientras que Harry y Hemione seguían en esa burbuja, en la cual parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo solamente por ellos...

Ya solos, Harry tendría el valor de explicarle lo que sentía por ella, Hermione apenas y se oía...- Harry pero ¿cómo haces eso? Sabes que es peligroso con todos esos Deatheaters rondando por allí, y te aseguro que no es con intenciones de llevarte a una fiesta–dijo sarcásticamente Hermy

¿De que quieres que hablemos, Por favor dime que es sobre cuán nublado amaneció hoy para que termine de ahorcar! – dijo sumamente molesta-

Harry nunca la había visto así, después de oír el regaño de la persona que más necesitaba en este mundo no le quedaban muchos ánimos de decirle lo que sentía, prefería quedar como un niño caprichoso ante ella, no, Se lo diría aunque ella no lo correspondiera.

Hermione lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy serio, y espero que no t enfades conmigo- Harry tembló al hablar.

¿QUE? – dijo hermy aun molesta-

Pues es muy fácil yo te quería decir que tequieromucho- sentenció Harry de un solo golpe...

Ay Harry pues si yo también te quiero musho, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, casi mi hermano...- dijo Hermione casi mecánicamente.

( N/A: AY que ver, si será gafa la Hermione, que te quiere, que te love u, que t´aime¿Qué lo quieres en ruso, perdón inclusive a mí me desespera, ya voy a llegar...)

Hermy.- suspiró Harry, se aproximo temblando y respirando agitadamente, conteniendo el deseo de lanzársele encima y besarla en ese instante.

Dijo casi en un susurro inaudible -Yo amo a Hermione Granger-

Ella se tornó roja, y no podía articular palabra, Harry prosiguió –Te entiendo si no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero no se que puedo hacer con este sentimiento.-

Fin del Chapter 1, plizzzzzz REVIEWS!

* * *

Bueno antes que nada quisiera, suplicarles que guardemos un minuto de silencio por el papa, sin importar la religión de la cual seamos, un excelente ser humano con una gran capacidad de amar y de perdonar ha partido antes que nosotros, dejando un enorme hueco en nuestro corazón.

Holas, Soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics, así que les ruego, suplicó, imploro, les pidó que me dejen cualquier critica, comentario o porra, se acepta lo que sea, debo saber si quieren que continúe escribiendo sin ofender a nadie con mi falta de tacto literario, bueno después de todo eso, le mando beshotes y abrashotes a todos pero en especial a México! Me despido por hoy, la FataScura CIAO!


	2. Capitulo2: Mascara vs Cabellera

Holasssss de nuevo! Este es mi primer Fic de estos dos tórtolos, HP/HG…¿A quien trato de engañar, este es mi primer fic, asi que se acepta de todo quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers, inclusive tomatazos, pero no muy fuertes¿SI¡Lo que sea solo déjenme reviews!

Answers a los reviews:

TheCallofKtulu: Holas, gracias por el reviu y aun no c en que termina, jeje, pero si quieren voy a seguir escribiendo, Ciao.

Lidiacanaria: Holitas, que bueno que te haya gustado, no estaba muy segura de publicarlo pero aki toy, me gustaría platikar contigo, me interesó tu religión, yo no conozco a ningun Ortodoxo, excepto a mi new friend, claro que tienes nueva amiga! Jeje, espero t guste este cap., Ciao.

karlia-karlila: K very good que Ron-yo-no-me-enojo se ponga asi, y para complaceros alli te va este cap. Mascara vs cabellera, mi pregunta es ¿DE donde saco estos títulos locos?

Cammiel: claro que tienes razón¿que sería una historia sin su propio maniático depresivo? Jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado, me gusto muxo tu fic de ¿amigos o qué, Ya te deje un Reviu, ciao.

thirteen senses: Ke hubo, toy contenta que alguien de Méx va a leer la history, Jujuju, claro que la voy a seguir, bueno hasta donde el publiko quiera, jeje... ¡ Ciao.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Bueno como todos saben o deberían saber, Todos los personajes de esta historia fueron creados y pertenecen a la asombrosa J.K.-soy-mas-rica-que-la-reina-Rowling, así como el universo en que transcurre... Yo no busco ningún fin lucrativo, Cómo si alguien fuera a pagar por leer mi historia, otro mas de mis Sueños. 

Bueno ahora a lo que nos concierne, ojala les guste.:

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Mascara VS Cabellera**

Yo tambien te- Hermione estaba a punto de contestarle a Harry cuando un no-muy-feliz-Ronald-Weasley llegó para sacarlos de su burbuja de ensueño.

Harry, compañero, hermano del alma¿cómo has estado?- interrumpió Ron, Harry le iba a contestar pero Ron prosiguió con su monologo. –El cuarto ya esta listo¿NOS VAMOS?- dijo Ron en un vano intento por disimular su enojo.

Harry, que no quería armar mayor escándalo, le siguió la corriente, no muy convencido.

Mione que seguía con el ojo cuadrado, no había podido articular palabra, desde la contundente llegada de Ron.

Así que el pelirrojo aprovechó el momento, la tomo de la cintura y dijo – Bueno hermosa ¿entramos? O ¿prefieres pescar un resfriado?- llevándosela y dejando solo a un muy molesto chico que vivió.

Harry por su parte ni cuenta se había dado de cuando lo habían dejado abandonado, su cerebro había pasado a stand-by (N/A: es algo así como la molesta frase de: El numero que marcó esta fuera de servicio por favor llamar mas tarde.)en el momento en que Ron le había dicho hermosa a SU Hermione, para cuando había tenido la desfachatez de llevarla hasta su habitación y darle un besito de buenas noche, Harry temblaba de ira.

Para colmo de males Ron le estampo la puerta de su habitación en la cara de Harry, este abrió la puerta y le gritó furibundo al pelirrojo.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TÉ PASA, YO SOLO LOS HE VENIDO A VISITAR Y TU ME TRATAS CON LA PUNTA DEL PIE-

Ron respondió en un tono suave y claramente sarcástico –¿A mí, Absolutamente nada, creo que esa una pregunta que tu mismo té deberías hacer-

¿Yo? Harry tenia cara de maniático y no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

Si, tu, nótese que yo no soy el que se escapa de su casa para llegar a la casa de un amigo en la madrugada y despertar a todo el mundo- murmuro Ron calmando un poco su enojo.

Harry estaba confundido y molesto, así que tomo su pijama, se dirigió al baño azoto la puerta y se cambió, se distrajo contando arañas, esperando a que Ron se durmiera y ya no tuviera que discutir con el, pero su espíritu de merodeador hizo acto de presencia y con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomó a una de las arañas y regresó a la habitación, la coloco con cuidado de no despertar a Ron en la roja cabellera, y así se durmió anhelando ver cumplida su travesura, (N/A: YO más bien diría VENGANZA).

Ron se levantó y gritó con todo el aire que sus pulmones podían tener – ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, me pico, me voy a morir, DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!.- La araña parecía haber decidido hacer un nido en la cabecera y cara de Ron, Harry que despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se limitó a reir un poco mientras Ginny, Mione, y el resto de la familia Weasley se amontonaban en la puerta de la habitación burlándose de la actitud de Ron, todos exclamaron al unísono -Ya madura-

Ron meditó un momento y se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba tapado de pies a cabeza y que se moría de la risa en una carcajada silenciosa, bajo las sabanas.

Podrás haber ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra- pensó Ron con una sonrisa pensando en cual seria la vendetta con la que pagaría a Potter.

Fin del Chapter 1, plizzzzzz REVIEWS!

* * *

MUSICA MACABRA DE FONDO – HA HA HA- ¿Podra nuestro héroe conquistar a Hermione¿Cuál sera la venganza de Ron?- Averígüelo en nuestro siguiente capitulo, en el mismo canal y a la misma hora, su novela favorita Ríos de pasión, no se la pierdan. UPPSS, cualquier semejanza con la realidad de hace unos 10 años es una mera coincidencia. 

Holitas¿Comó estan, como ya todos los que han leído esto, soy nueva en escribir fanfics, así que les ruego, suplicó, imploro, les pido, que me dejen seber su opinión, cualquier critica, comentario o porra, se acepta, debo saber si quieren que continúe escribiendo sin ofender a nadie con mi falta de tacto literario, y mil gracias por los REVIUSSS, denme sugerencias de cómo quieren que siga esto, REMEMBER AL PUBLICO LO QUE PIDA, bueno después de todo eso, le mando beshotes y abrashotes a todos, pero en especial a México!

Me despido por hoy

La FataScura (MADE IN MÉXICO)

CIAO!


	3. Capitulo 3: But I do love u

Wolasssss de nuevo, Este es mi primer Fic de esta parejita, HP/HG…¿A quien trato de engañar, Este es mi primer fic, asi que se acepta de todo: quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, desplantes, howlers, inclusive tomatazos, pero no muy fuertes¿SI¡Lo que sea solo déjenme reviews, en este capitulo pongo una canción monisima del soundtrack de Coyote Ugly, (komo m gusta sta movie, Xro lo k más me gusta es el kuero de galan, k bello estas, jejeje o) de Leann Rimes, **"But I Do Love You"**, x eso el nombre del Cap 3, enjoy!

**Answers a los revius:**

**haruko hinako: Gracias paisanisima, espero k no te molest k te agrege al Msn...**

**ReWw20: Gracias x el reviu, claro k le voy a seguir!**

**Cammiel****: Wolas again, al cliente lo k pida, es un TOP SECRET, pero k krees, si es un Herm y Hp completito, solo k Ron sta para darle animo al asunto, gracias por el reviu...**

**karlia-karlila****: Si voy a seguir, lamento no haber actualizadoi tna rapido toy en exams, pero vere k puedo hacer, grax por el reviu!**

DISCLAIMER: Bueno como todos saben o deberían saber, Todos los personajes de esta historia fueron creados y pertenecen a la asombrosa J.K.-soy-mas-rica-que-la-reina-y-Bill-Gates-juntos-Rowling, así como el universo en que transcurre... Yo no busco ningún fin lucrativo. (Cómo si alguien fuera a pagar por leer mi historia, otro mas de mis Sueños.)( o´)

* * *

Sin mas rollos, su novela favorita Rios de pasión se enorgullece en presentar en estreno mundial del:

**Capitulo 3: But I Do Love You**

Mione había encendido la radio mágica de la habitación que compartía con Ginny, y en eso empezó a sonar una canción muy similar a lo que ella sentía en esos instantes, no podía dejar de pensar en (N/A¿Adivinen en kien estaba pensando?) Harry. (N/A: Le atinaron, y a los k no un BUUU, No Es Cierto, jeje!)

I don't like to be alone at night

(No me gusta estar sola por la noche)

And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right

(Y no me gusta oír que estoy equivocada cuando tengo razón.)  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes

(Y no me gusta tener lluvia en los zapatos.)  
But I do love you

(Pero te amo.)  
But I do love you

(Pero te amo.)

Hermione había comenzado a cantar, cuando sintió un aroma muy conocido, el de Harry, que se encontraba detrás de ella cantando con una voz gruesa y melodiosa, la abrazó y hermy sé sintió en el séptimo cielo, el chico que vivió giro a Herms sobre su eje e inició a bailar con ella, abrazado, mientras seguía tarareando la dulce melodía.

I don't like to see the sky painted grey

(No me gusta ver el cielo pintado de gris.)  
And I don't like when, nothin's goin´ my way

(Y no me gusta cuando nada marcha a mi manera.)  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues

(Y no me gusta ser el que tiene el blues.)

But I do love you

(Pero te amo.)  
But I do love you

(Pero te amo.)

I love everything about the way you're lovin me

(Me gusta todo de tu manera de amarme.)  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep

(La forma en que colocas tu cabeza en mi hombro mientras duermes.)  
And I love to kiss you in the rain

(Y amo besarte bajo la lluvia.)  
I love everything you do, oh I do-o

(Amo todo lo que haces, oh lo hago.)

And I don't like to turn the radio on

(Y no me gusta encender la radio.)  
Just to find I missed my favorite song

(Y saber que no escuché mi canción favorita.)  
And I don't like to be the last with the news

(No me gusta ser él ultimo de enterarme de todo)  
But I do love you

(Pero te amo.)  
But I do love you

(Pero te amo.)

But I do love you

(Pero te amo.)  
But I do love you

(Pero te amo.)

La música fue bajando de volumen como por arte de magia, mientras Harry iba acercándose lentamente a los labios de Hermione, que lo miraba expectante y sorprendida.

Y en ese instante BIP, BIP, BIP, el despertador de Hermione recibía una mirada asesina, al mismo tiempo que Mione lanzaba un suspiro y se quejaba audiblemente -¿Por qué en lo mejor del sueño?- (N/A¿Quién odia al despertador de Herms? Diga yo..., YOOO, Sorry!)

Harry por su parte había tenido una visión muy extraña en la que le cantaba a Hermione y casi la besaba, pero todo lo había arruinado Ron, al despertarlo con una no muy agradable jarra de agua helada en la cara, aun lo quería ahorcar, pero ya se las arreglaría dentro de muy poco. (N/A: Harry ve a la autor con cara de Pliz! P, y yo no le puedo negar nada a Harrito¿verdad?)

Había pasado una semana desde la "caída del halcón rojo", momento en el que Harry le había puesto a Ron una sustancia verde en el suelo para que resbalara, todavía sonreía al recordar el cabello del pelirrojo teñido con la sustancia verde, si que se había cobrado la mojada.

Ahora todos estaban desayunando, justo a tiempo para marchar al anden 9¾, Harry aun no hablaba con Hermione, ambos solo se veían de lejos y se sonrojaban, pero un-no-muy-animado-chico-que-vivió, estaba listo para llegar a Howgarts y a hacerle la pregunta del millón a Hermione¿¿que le contestaría, era motivo suficiente para desvelarlo noches enteras y pasar días imaginando situaciones de lo más extrañas sobre que sucedería(N/A: Harry y su complejo de Oráculo), la alucinación que hizo que se relajara y planeara como decirle, fue en la que le decía a Hermione que la amaba y ella solo reía y se subía en una escoba para vivir por siempre feliz a lado de ¿Voldemort, Si eso no era estar a punto de perder la razón ¿qué lo era?

Llegaron al anden y el trío dorado se sentó como siempre, juntos en uno de los compartimentos vacíos, el pelinegro y el rojizo discutieron por el lugar que estaba al lado de Hermy, la contienda terminó cuando Herms los mando a los dos al asiento de enfrente.

Draco Malfoy no tardó en hacer su aparición y decir las palabras de no bienvenida de costumbre, - ¿Cómo estan? Comadreja, Cara rajada, Oh si casi lo olvido, campeona de pugilismo (N/A: para los despistados como yo, Pugilismo es a boxeo)- dijo con una sonrisa que el propio Snape envidiaría, este año se había lucido con el insulto a la Granger, la estaba denigrando en sus propios dominios.

A Harry que vivía en el mundo muggle la palabra se le hizo conocida más no recordaba de donde, Ron había puesto cara de ¿Qué demonios dices, la dulce chica había entendido perfectamente, no era precisamente un insulto, pero viniendo de Malfoy era un recordatorio de que aun recordaba el puñetazo que le dio, cerca de la casa de Hagrid y que le iba a costar muy caro, rápidamente ideo una respuesta, que dio justo en el blanco, el orgullo del rubio.

No me digas, te fuiste a quejar con tu papito de la golpiza que té di o simplemente te dio miedo¿dispuesto para otro round¿Eh?-

Malfoy en ese instante se puso pálido y se retiro del vagón rápidamente antes de probar los puños de acero de Hermione, ciertamente no sabía que le pasaba frente a esa chica, bueno se había puesto muy bella, le gustaba, si, no podía negarlo, ella se la pasaba retándolo, insultándolo y le fascinaba, sería su juguete nuevo a un así tuviera que domar a la fierecilla sangre sucia y tragarse sus palabras, no podía estar lejos de ella.

Harry sonrió orgulloso de su Hermione, logro poner a Malfoy en su lugar otra vez, pensó un muy alegre chico que vivió

Aun la recordaba, en su sueño era dulce y tranquila, pero verla en acción era divertido, un espectáculo que nunca se podría perder.

Llegaron a Howgarts sin más contratiempos y todos subieron a sus habitaciones, excepto el trío de oro, que se quedó hasta tarde celebrando el nombramiento como prefecta de la joven, y abucheando al hurón que también gozaba de esa responsabilidad.

Ron y el chico de oro se quedaron solos, en cuanto la prefecta de Griff se fue a hacer su ronda.

Harry, hermano debe parar esto.- dijo Ron refiriéndose a la batalla sin cuartel que habian sostenido durante semanas.

somos amigos desde que entramos a esta bella escuela, no puedo competir contra ti, Hermione y yo no somos nada, yo solo me tendré que conformar con ser su amigo, pero tu tienes la oportunidad de quererla aun más, así que, disfrútala- dijo un Ron agotado por la guerra que habían tenido su mejor amigo y el.

Entonces amigos- dijo Harry tendiéndole una mano.

Por siempre, es más nunca dejamos de serlo- contestó Ron, abrazándolo.

Fin de Cap 3

* * *

MUSICA MACABRA DE FONDO – HA HA HA- PLIZZZZ! No me asesinen, yo más que nadie quiere ver juntos a Hermione y a Harry, pero con un poco de emoción; para las fanáticas de Draco, también forma parte del triangulo amoroso, relevando a Ronnie ¿ A Malfoy también le gusta Hermione? (Bueno ¿K tiene esta chava? K nos pase la receta!) ¿Con quien se quedara Hermione, Averígüelo en nuestro siguiente capitulo, en el mismo canal y a la misma hora, en su novela favorita Ríos de pasión, no se la pierdan. UPPSS, cualquier semejanza con la realidad de hace unos 10 años es una mera coincidencia.

Wolas ¿Cómo están, Cómo ya todos los que han leído esto lo saben, soy nueva en escribir fanfics, así que les ruego, suplicó, imploro, les pido, que me dejen saber su opinión, cualquier critica, comentario o porra, se acepta, debo saber si quieren que continúe escribiendo sin ofender a nadie con mi falta de tacto literario, y mil gracias por los REVIUSSS, denme **sugerencias** de cómo quieren que siga esto, **REMEMBER AL PUBLICO LO QUE PIDA**, bueno después de todo eso, le mando beshotes y abrashotes a todos, pero en especial a México, jujuju!

Me despido por hoy

La FataScura (MADE IN MÉXICO)

CIAO!


	4. Capitulo 4: Reir Llorando

Wolasssss again and again, Este es mi primer Fic de HP/HG…¿A quien trato de engañar, Este es mi primer fic, así que se acepta de todo: Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, desplantes, howlers, inclusive tomatazos, pero no muy fuertes¿SÍ, Pero sobre todo sugerencias... ¡Lo que sea solo déjenme reviews¿SIPI? Plizzzzzz

Una disculpota por no actualizar tan rápido problemotas con la school!

Answer to Reviews:

karlia-karlila: Muxas gracias, eres muy amable, aunque estoy dudando continuarlo, debido a que no recibo revius, así k no teno idea de si esta gustando..., pero prometo subirlo solo por ustedes... P

Jane: primero que nada se agradece que aunque fuera por que no tenias nada mejor que hacer, hayas leído mi fic, y no, no creo k lo vaya a volver un fic con lemmon por que no tengo el talento para eso, este es mi primer fic y aun no se si tengo aptitud para los normalitos y sin lemmon P, imagínate, lo que si te prometo es ponerlo menos cursi¿¿Te parece?.

lidiacanaria: Holas, no lo tenia pensado pero gracias por la aportación..., la tomare en cuenta, leela más abajo, Gracias por seguir leyendo amigui!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que a continuación se presentan me pertenecen, todos son de la asombrosa y fantastica JK-soy-la-mas-famosa-Rowling, yo no busco ningún fin lucrativo, solo se los pedí prestados para hacer este fic, ojala les guste...

Nota: Como voy a incluir a Ron en la historia estos son los separadores:

HP&HG: Obviamente nuetro Harrito y Herms

RW&LL: Ron y lo dejemos en suspenso, muahahaha...

HG&DM: Que aun no voy a usar, amo a drakito...

Los pensamientos van entre "".

Uyy casi se me olvida este capitulo tiene un minimicrofragmento del poema Reir llorando de Juan de Dios Peza, léanlo se los recomiendo ampliamente, de alli el titulo, (Esta en el estado de animo de Harry, en **NEGRITAS**)

Chaito, los veo al final del chap.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Reír llorando.**

**HP&HG**

¿Cuánto tiempo para que te decidas? –preguntó Harry un poco fuera de si-

No lo sé, entiéndeme –murmuró Hermy

Bueno entonces dime, si o no, Hermione ¿quieres que intentemos ser algo más que amigos? -Dijo un muy nervioso chico que vivió.-

Harry, no quiero perder tu amistad¿Qué va a pasar si no resulta?. –Susurró-

La chica se encontraba al borde del llanto, hacia más de una semana que no dejaban de discutir, desde el día en el que le dijo que tenia miedo de intentar algo serio con él, por no querer perder su amistad (N/A: Es una pésima forma de decir que no, aléjense de allí y cuentéenle a quien más confianza le tengan, de todos modos con esa estrategia ya perdieron al amigo..., sniff, ya va, la historia, Es k me emociono! ), cuando en realidad tenia miedo debido a su falta de experiencia, no quería decepcionar a Harry.

Solo sé que si no lo intentamos, nunca lo sabrás, aunque te amo demasiado no te voy a esperar por siempre¿Sabes? – Sentenció Harry-

La fuerte declaración fue lo que obligó a la joven a retirarse de Ron y Harry, por que parecían estar confabulados para no dejarla olvidar el asunto.(N/A: Hello Hermione, En realidad lo estan!), Se dedicaba de lleno a los estudios, estaba a punto de mudarse a la biblioteca, cuando empezó a notar el cambio drástico de Ron.

**RW&LL**

El pelirrojo estaba algo deprimido por lo de Hermione, pero parecía haber encontrado consuelo a la velocidad del sonido, y ese consuelo era cierta Ravenclaw, para ser más precisos Luna-lunática-Lovegood (N/A: Lectores sus deseos son ordenes! ), Que aunque era muy extravagante, tenia muy feliz a nuestro pelirrojo favorito, Ron.

Ronnie, mi niñito ¿Por qué estas preocupado? – Dijo Luna mientras veía a Ron arrugar el ceño.

"Definitivamente me conoce a la perfección" pensó Ron

Nada mi lunita preciosa, es solo Hermione.

Luna pasó por todos los tonos de rojo y no precisamente por pena, si no por celos, pero su alma ravenclaw le decía que esperara para no ocasionar una escenita. ¿Y ahora que tiene Hemione?- murmuró conteniéndose.

Bueno son Harry y Hermione, que aun no llegan a nada y Hermione que ahora se la vive mas que nunca en la biblioteca, estaba pensando en que si mi inteligente cuervito los ayudara todos seriamos muy felices. Dijo Ron con una carita adorable .

Mira amor no creo que sea conveniente que interfieras, las cosas forzadas no sirven de nada, déjalos, que ellos se entiendan. -Le dijo con una expresión muy madura.-

" y tu preocúpate por mí ¿quieres?" Pensó Luna, abrazándolo en un posesivo gesto.(N/A: que lista nos salió la Lunis¿No?)

Ron definitivamente se había enamorado y era correspondido con la misma intensidad, no cabía duda.

**HP&HG**

Desde el ultimátum de Harry las cosas se habían puesto sumamente tensas, ya no era como antes, no se podían platicar todo, por que después de la declaración ya nada fue igual, en el pasado Hermione le podía decir si algo le agradaba o no, ahora temía comentar cualquier cosa, por las exageradas sobre-reacciones de Harry.

El cataclismo comenzó cuando la chiquilla comentó cuan cambiado se encontraba Neville; el chico de la cicatriz, en un arranque de celos hizo volar todos los platos del gran salón, y causó que el pobre Neville terminara en el suelo lleno de comida.

Bien hecho cara rajada, acaso estas demostrando tu estrategia para vencer al Lord, yo creo que un montón de comida no le va a hacer daño, a menos que pretendas cocinarla tu...y quieras que muera de una infección estomacal. - Sonrió sarcástico Malfoy-

Sus esbirros, entiéndase por Pansy, Crabbe , Goyle & company, estallaron a carcajadas.

Malfoy ya vas a empezar otra vez, ahórratelo, si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor cállate... - contesto completamente alterado Harry.

Y en ese instante apareció... (N/A: Voldemort, con retortijones, es broma, se que me desvió, sorry! .)

Severus Snape que no podía permitir que rebajaran a su ahijado favorito, (N/A: En realidad es su único ahijadito, pero con ese le basta y le sobra. P) entró en acción.

Potter, esa actitud no va bien con el chico que salvara el mundo mágico, un mes de detención, en el aula de pociones. -Sentencio el hosco hombre.-

"Ahora si, ya tengo chacha por el proximo mes, juajuajua" pensaba, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los delgados labios del profesor.

Harry que no tenía escapatoria, solo asintió con la cabeza baja.

Chaito, cara rajada – Provocó Malfoy conciente de que su patrocinador estaba allí para salvaguardarlo.

Ya en la sala común Hermione le pidió disculpas a Neville, avergonzada por la actitud que había adoptado el adolescente que vivió.

Y como después de la tormenta viene la calma, Harry había entrado en un estado de depresión profunda, **nada le causaba encanto ni atractivo; no le importa ni su nombre ni su suerte, **definitivamente estaba mal, ni siquiera protestó cuando Snivellus le catigo, solo pensaba en Hermione y en que no podría vivir sin ella, pero ya se las arreglaría, no por nada le apodaban El Don Juan de Hogwarts. (N/A: Que enferma estoy, el don Juan, mejor el Manguito de Hogwarts, ya ni la amuelo, no se me ocurrió nada más, No me asesinen, plizz. )

Herms estaba desesperada, no quería sucumbir a los encantos del muchacho de los ojos esmeralda, más que nada por que la fama de conquistador empedernido lo precedía, había sufrido en silencio los amoríos de Harry, pero ella no iba a sufrirlos en carne propia, aun así el chico fuera lo que más quisiera, no tenía experiencia alguna en ese campo, además de lo que Padma y Lavender le habían platicado, su vida amorosa estaba limitada a las novelas románticas que leía por las noches.

Un día más ha pasado y aun no consigo arrancarte de mi pensamiento, Harry Potter ¿Qué me has hecho? – Lloraba la joven de ojos avellana en la sala que compartía con los demás prefectos, debía ocultar su amor y dolor en una mascara y no permitir que nadie la viera, todo para no sufrir más de la cuenta¿pero como rayos lo iba a conseguir?

(N/A: Se que dije que no lo iba a usar pero no aguante la tentación...)

**HG&DM**

En ese instante entró, el joven más ponzoñoso del colegio y también el más apuesto, solo igualado por en ese aspecto por Potter.

"He aquí mi oportunidad, se ve tan hermosa y delicada y tan ¿Llorosa? " – Draco interrumpió su disertación mental de por que le gustaba esa chica, en cuanto vio su angelical rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

Lárgate Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos. – Grito la jovencita.-

Uyyy, que educada Granger, es que no te dieron tus medicamentos hoy o estas en tus 5 minutos, me equivoque, ya sé, estas en tus 5 minutos, 7 días a la semana, 365 días al año, hasta el día de tu muerte¿Verdad? – dijo Malfoy, medio broma, medio insulto.

Los ojos avellana pararon de llorar y el llanto fue remplazado por una hermosa sonrisa.

Ja, ja malfoy, te aseguró que de comediante te mueres de hambre- bromeó la chica.

En fin ahora que termino la crisis¿por qué estabas llorando? – Expresó Draco adentrándose en terreno peligroso.-

Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia Drakito – Comentó Hermione- y aun sorprendida por la actidud de Draco se marchó a su cuarto.

Buenas noches, Hermy – Se despidió Draco con el apodo cariñoso de la chica, que se quedo estática antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Y casi automáticamente le contesto – Buenas noches Draco- un escalofrió le recorrió hasta la medula, su nombre sonaba demasiado dulce en los labios de **SU** Hermione.

Fin del Capitulo 4

* * *

MUSICA MACABRA DE FONDO – HA HA HA- PLIZZZZ! No me asesinen, Es que ando muy triste y no podía hacer nada más, esto fue todo lo que me salió, no he comido aun con tal de terminar el cap, y no se si la regué muxo así que porfas avísenme y entiéndanme toy a punto de un prolapso... , Graciasssss¿Hermione y Draco seran algo más¿Harry podrá superar su depresión sin necesidad de tomar su prozac? Averígüelo en el siguiente capitulo, Erase and rewind, en el mismo canal y a la misma hora, en la novela del momento, Ríos de pasión y sangre, no se la pierdan. UPPSS, cualquier semejanza con la realidad de hace unos 10 años es una mera coincidencia, Diganme ¿K nadie vio las novelas de hace 10 años? Me daban muxa risa! 

Olitas otra vez¿Cómo están? Dios parezco una animadora de un programa de concursos, ewwwww, Cómo ya todos los que han leído esto lo saben, soy nueva en escribir fanfics, así que les ruego, suplicó, imploro, les pido, que me dejen saber su opinión, cualquier critica, comentario o porra, se acepta, debo saber si quieren que continúe escribiendo sin ofender a nadie con mi falta de tacto literario, y mil gracias por los REVIUSSS, denme **sugerencias** de cómo quieren que siga esto, **REMEMBER AL PUBLICO LO QUE PIDA**, bueno después de todo eso, le mando beshotes y abrashotes pa´ todos, pero en especial a México, jujuju!

Me despido por hoy

La FataScura (MADE IN MÉXICO)

CIAO!


	5. Capitulo 5: Erase and rewind

Wolasssss again and again, Muchísimas gracias, ustedes si que saben levantar el animo, Bueno como todos los que llegaron hasta aquí ya deberían saber: Este es mi primer Fic de HP/HG…¿A quien trato de engañar, Este es mi primer fic, así que se acepta de todo: Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, desplantes, howlers, inclusive tomatazos, pero no muy fuertes¿SÍ, Pero sobre todo sugerencias... ¡Lo que sea solo déjenme reviews¿SIPI? Plizzzzzz Jeje!

Answer to Reviews:

Dejenme decirles que estoy muy contenta por que ya se estan solucionando mis problemsssss, juju, pero un muchote triste x que tengo que studiar pa´ un exam de admisión y no c si voy actualizar muy seguido pero de que continuo, continuo!

kherm(karly radcliffe): Holassss, me recordast a mi mejor amiga de la prep.. Solo ella me decía nena, jeje, la xtraño, snifff, En fin k bueno que te guste mi historia de verdad no pensaba que tanta gente la leyera, y en cuanto al humor pues no c si gusta pero así soy yo, TOP SECRET: Draco y Hermy solo van a andar un Cáp., El cap 5, o sea este, pero Herm solo lo hace para darle celos a Harrito.., Este es un HP&HG forever, a menos que me secuestren los extraterrestres y me hagan cambiar de opinión pero hasta entonces no pasa nada! Jejeje, Ciao! Saludos!

Haruko Hinako: Noooooo, La fata oscura es asesinada por Haruko. Hinako, se despierta y se da cuenta k solo es una pesadilla, corre a su computadora y contesta antes de que su inquietud se vuelva realidad, komo ya lo dije arriba a Kherm (karly Radcliffe), Draco y Hermy solo van a andar un cap., el cap 5, o sea este, pero Herm solo lo hace para darle celos a Harrito.., Este es un HP&HG forever, a menos que me secuestren los extraterrestres o los liliputienses y me hagan cambiar de opinión pero hasta entonces no pasa nada, y si vosotras queréis que Draco se quede con Ginny, con Ginny se quedara, jujuju, por cierto de vez en cuando necesito un jalon de orejas, asi que no duden, Chaito, Saludotes!

thirteen senses: Wolassssss, tus deseos son ordenes, solo que para el capitulo siguiente, jujuju, tu tambien Cuidat muxote, jejeje!

Jajajaaaaajaaaajaaaajajajaja¿Oa teletubbie, Que bueno que a los de tu especie les parezca padresota..., la historia claro, Gracias por el Reviu¿Aiosito?

Hcate: Hola Hcate ¿has leído macbeth, lo digo por el nombre, me gusta muxo, en verdad todavía, no creo ke les haya gustado mi fic, hacer capitulos más largos, juro que lo intento, pero parece que no tengo el talento suficiente para lograrlo, i promise k voy a tratar, hasta que lo logre! P, Ciao!

Cammiel: Dont worry este fic es HP&HG FOREVER, a menos que me secuestren los extraterrestres, Liliputienses, o los **Oompa-Loompas** y me hagan cambiar de opinión pero hasta entonces no pasa nada, Yo no tengo la culpa que en este fic Herms tenga tanto pretendiente, juro k no es mi kulpa! (Voltea a ver hacia todos lados con cara de culpable!) Jejeje, Ciao! Saludos!

lidiacanaria: Wolassssss, la idea es buena asi que no me agradezcas nada, yo te doy las gracias por no permitir que Ron quedara volando en el aire, bueno yo soy mexicana, tengo 18 añitos, o añotes, depende del punto de vista, aun que dicen que debería de seguir en preescolar, jeje, me encanta Harry Potter, vivo en el estado de Chiapas, Y claro k te doy mi msn es dejavu130786hotm... Ciao, atte. Tu amigui!.

potter5: Holassss, no voy a dejar a Hermy con Draco; Draco es mine, my tresure, No te creas es de J.k. Rowling, y este fic es HP&HG FOREVER, a menos que me secuestren los extraterrestres, Liliputienses, o los **Oompa-Loompas,** oloslectoresy me hagan cambiar de opinión pero hasta entonces no pasa nada, Mil gracias por el Reviu! Ciao!

karlia-karlila: Muxas gracias, akabo de leer tu historia y me enkanto así que puedes irme apuntando a mí también en tu lista de Fanssss, jujuju, Draco y Hermss, plizzzzz? . Chaito

Por cierto¿creían k no les iba a decir que es un **Oompa Loompa?**, pues están en lo correcto, buskenlo, y el k sea el primero en saberlo se lleva un... auto ultimo modelo, es broma! no lo creo, no tengo tanto dinero, y si lo tuviera no estaría aki o ¿si, jeje, se lleva el poder de decidir que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, la promoción aplica restricciones, restricciones significa no poder matar a nadie, soy pacifista, Es decir pueden decidir a donde se van de paseo Harry y Herms o cualquiera de las parejas del fic, o cualquier locura, Jujuju .

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que a continuación se presentan me pertenecen, todos son de la asombrosa y fantástica JK-soy-mas-rica-y-famosa-que-Pelé-Rowling, no busco ningún fin lucrativo, yo solo se los pedí prestados para hacer este fic, ojala les guste...

Nota: Como voy a incluir a Ron en la historia estos son los separadores:

HP&HG: Obviamente nuetro Harrito y Herms

RW&LL: Ron y Luna Lovegood.

DM&HG: Hermy y Mi drakito, snifff

Próximamente DM&GW, adivinen, next chapter.

Los pensamientos van entre "".

Bueno ahora la historia, Plizzzz dont commit murder against me!

Capitulo 5: Erase and Rewind

DM&HG

Hacia poco más de una semana después del incidente del dia D, denominado así por el dia en que Draco, (N/A: que confiancitas Hermione compórtate¿Cómo que Draco, para ti es el señorito Malfoy, Plizzzzz? ), le había empezado a llamar por su nombre, Draco se comportaba como un muy buen amigo, casi su confidente.

"Que extraño hace un mes no hubiera pensado que Draco pudiera ser tan amable y adorable, se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo" meditaba Hermione.

"Debe ser la famosa Sonrisa Malfoy" Sonrió por el chiste interno que inconscientemente acababa de hacer acerca de Malfoy, que ya no se insultaran, no quería decir que habían perdido esas entretenidas discusiones sobre sus defectos o virtudes, esa era una de las cosas que a Hermione le encantaban de su amigo, su forma tan directa de decir las cosas, y su sinceridad.

Hermione en ese instante se encontraba bailando de alegría por que sus NEWTS habían sido los más altos de todo el colegio, inclusive le iban a dar un reconocimiento y una beca para que estudiara más adelante en el Colegiado de Medí-brujos de Italia, que era la mejor en cuanto nivel académico, en ese mismo momento Draco había hecho su entrada triunfal. (N/A: de triunfal tuvo lo que yo de rubia, absolutamente nada, significa que estuvo a punto de saludar a la mugre habitante del piso de la sala común de prefectos, jeje, poor drakito ).

Hermione, como te atreves a celebrar mi casi-pero-nunca-ocurrido-tropiezo¿y así te dices mi amiga? – Le reprochó el apuesto chico

No Draco te juró que no es por eso que estoy celebrando, aun que pensándolo mejor jajajaja¿te ibas a caer¡Que chistoso te debiste de haber visto!.

Solo soy un poquito torpe- murmuró Draco, en un tono tan bajo que lo único que Hermione pudo escuchar fueron el sonido de las S´s y la palabra torpe, lo cual su ágil y perspicaz cerebro interpretó como el horrible apodo por el que el chico solía dirigirse a ella; en resumidas cuentas Hermione había escuchado algo así como Sangre Sucia, Torpe.

"¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto? Realmente pensé que tenía por primera vez un verdadero amigo." Pensó conteniendo las rebeldes lagrimas que luchaban por escapar de los ambarinos ojos.

Para Draco que no comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo con su Hermy, todo el asunto era muy extraño, un minuto la veía radiante de alegría y al siguiente a punto de sollozar, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca o era bipolar.

Ahora ¿Qué dije? . dijo el chico en un tono casi desolado, no recordando haber mencionado nada ofensivo en la sucinta conversación.

TU - gritó furibunda Hermione- ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra? –dijo esta vez, casi en un susurro, tan suave como la quietud del mar antes de una tormenta.

(N/A: Asi estuvieron casi por una hora y media hasta que la conversación llegó al punto interesante, puedenir a tomarse algo y volver i Swear..., en fin.)

Por las barbas de Merlín, yo solo he dicho a lo mucho 5 palabras y ya estas buscando controversia¿Qué no puedes dejar la discusión para otro momento?

Después de lo que expresaste acerca de mi persona no debería dirigirte ni una maldición. – dijo irascible la chica.-

Recuérdame que parte de nuestra extensa conversación fue la que te ofendió – exclamó con sarcasmo impreso en cada letra, el joven Malfoy-.

EL MICROSCOPICO FRAGMENTO EN EL QUE ME LLAMASTE SANGRE SUCIA, TORPE¿Ahora estas contento? – dijo la chica dejando correr al fin por sus mejillas salobres lagrimas.

Qué yo te dije ¿QUÉ? -Murmuro con voz trémula-.

Lo que oíste, menso– sentencio la joven.

Yo sé que antes dije cosas que te lastimaron, reconozco que no las merecías, sé muy bien la diferencia que hace una sola palabra, loque antes te decía, sentía que estaba bien, y sé, maldita sea, sé perfectamente que te herí, pero yo ya no pienso así, por favor compréndeme. – dijó el chico como si fuera una confesión que deseaba sacar de su mente después de mucho tiempo.-

(N/A: Si, que SIPI, Drakis se acaba de ganar el cielo y ¿Qué, remember todos merecemos segundas oportunidades )

Herms que sé había conmovido por las palabras de Draco, lloraba ya sin ocultarlo (N/A¿Alguna vez lo ocultó? Yo soy igual, chillo como una Magdalena, sniff. ) Realmente sonaba arrepentido, pero no le iba a dar el perdón tan fácil, un poco de tortura no le caería mal al rubio, como respuesta a lo anterior, ella había decidido implementar un poco del arte histriónico, empezó a llorar con más sentimiento, verdaderamente parecían dolerle mucho las palabras del rubio.

No llores más, por favor, se me parte el alma en cachitos cuando te veo así, me retracto de todo lo malo que te pude decir, ya no pienso más asi, yo te quiero demasiado como para intentar dañarte Hermione. - dijo el joven.

Solo recibió un sollozo como contestación.

Ni una lagrima más mi niña. – casi le amenazo, excepto por el dulce tono que uso para regañarla.-

Las lagrimas son palabras que el corazón no alcanza a decir, tengo tanto miedo de sufrir, sufro de un mal, tan grave como la palidez del rostro mío, sufro por Harry, tu bien lo sabes, antes por Ron y ahora ¿por ti, Ya no puedo más, entiéndeme, cuando te canses de jugar con esta tu muñeca de carne y hueso, perderé a otro amigo y no quiero.

Mione¿Qué es lo que temes de tener un noviazgo con Harry, Yo te amo y si acaso has de ignorarme eternamente, ese será mi castigo por tus lagrimas, más mi corazón desea toda la felicidad para ti, y si es con Potter. – se detuvo por un instante en su declaración.

" ¿Qué más puedo hacer?" Pensó en agonía.

Solo ayudarte a que tu pena sea menos. -Musito.-

El rostro de la adolescente se ilumino con la sola mención de Harry , y saber que Draco la quería tanto como para ayudarla con su archí némesis, era una bocanada de aire fresco en la vida de Herms, que no encontraba consuelo con nada, ni nadie. (N/A: Soy la persona más cursi del mundo, por favor ayudaaaaaaaaaaa¿alguien conoce a un buen psiquiatra? P)

Así fue como las dos mentes más brillantes de Hogwarts urdieron el plan más maquiavélico de la historia del colegio.

"Tan simple y sencillo como demostrarle al cara rajada que era lo que perdería, si dejaba a Hermy sola otra vez." Caviló Draco.

HP&HG

Harry había cumplido su amenaza y estaba saliendo con toda la planta de chicas hermosas del colegio y sus alrededores, y Hermione ciertamente estaba muy herida.

El plan era sumamente sencillo¿Qué es lo que más desea un niño, pues fácil, lo que otro niño tiene, y esta vez lo que Draco iba a fingir tener era a Herms... (N/A: Que sufrido mi drakin¿Creían que la iba dejar así de fácil, puessssssss NOOOO, muahhahaa, que mala soy, vdd?).

Entraron al gran salón juntos, en opinión de las casas del leon y Slytherin, demasiado embarrados¿Qué hacía hermione la siempre chica de oro con Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de sly, abrazados, definitivamente era un hechizo, Malfoy tenia a Herms bajo la maldición Imperio.

La única que salió de su asombro fue Ginny, que estaba a punto de tener un shock solo de ver a su mejor amiga con ese Hurón de pacotilla.

"Hermione ¿cómo te atreves, Harry muriendo por ti, y tú de loca" Pensó la más joven de los Weasleys y continuo comiendo.

Draco decidió que el asombro no era suficiente así que para darles algo de que hablar, tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la jaló, quedando los dos listos para un beso. (N/A: Recuerden que todo es por Hermione, el no va a disfrutar pero nadita, Aja, esa ni yo me la creí. )

Harry que acababa de entrar acompañado por su "novia" en turno, casi se desmaya.

¿Què crees que haces con Hermione? Malfoy – gritó Harry-

Nada, solo pretendo besar a mi novia tranquilamente, si me lo permites – aclaró Draco.

Si Harry, si nos permites. – complementó Hermione envalentonada por la reacción de su verdadero amor, besando a Draco tímidamente, el cual ni tardo ni perezoso le respondió el roce con suma delicadeza y ternura.

Harry no pudo más y se fue evidentemente más que enojado, dejando olvidada a la "novia".

Bueno princesa, te acompaño hasta tu asiento. –Draco Malfoy dio por terminado el espectáculo, seguro que su padre lo estrangulaba.

Hermione solo afirmó sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono carmesí.

Y todo el colegio aún seguía como si hubiera pasado un ciclón por allí, inclusive los maestros tenían cara de asombro, salvo Dumbledore que al ver toda la escena entendió más que presto.

A la semana siguiente todos le preguntaban aún a Hermione si no era broma lo del gran salón, ella solo alcanzaba a negar con la cabeza y a pensar "Dios ¿En qué lió me he metido ahora?"

RW&LL

Ronnie ¿Qué te parece si salimos este fin de semana? – dijo Luna, besuqueando al pelirrojo.

Claro que si mi chiquita, lo que tu digas, oye ¿ya viste a ese par, Nunca imaginé que Herms fuera a terminar con el Hurón, pero se ve feliz ¿no te parece cuervita?.

Si Ron, muy feliz –murmuró Luna con una sonrisa no muy convincente en los labios.

Ron y Luna parecían encantados con la parejita, pensaban que al fin se habían resuelto todos los problemas, así que decidieron hacer una cita triple, ellos, Harry y su "novia", y el hurón y Herms, sería fantástico, Luna sabia perfectamente que no era así, era una ravenclaw y tenia la ligera sospecha (N/A: ligera como Goyle, imagínense.) De que la única pareja de la cita que realmente era pareja, eran ellos.

Fin del Capitulo 5

Yepeee!

MUSICA MACABRA DE FONDO – HA HA HA- PLIZZZZ! Holas No me asesinen muxo, disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, toy castigadita, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya que me esforcé por hacerlo un poco más largo, lo cual no es mi estilo, por que la riego más seguido, pero a petición del publico, he aquí un capitulo un poquito más largo. , Graciasssss por los reviusss¿Hermione y Draco son algo más¿Ron esta cuerdo¿Quién es la misteriosa novia del chico que vivió? Averígüelo en el siguiente capitulo, en el mismo canal y a la misma hora, en la novela del momento, Ríos de pasión y sangre, no se la pierdan. UPPSS, cualquier semejanza con la realidad de hace unos 10 años es una mera coincidencia, Diganme ¿K nadie vio las novelas de hace 10 años? Me daban muxa risa! 

Wolasssss¿Cómo están? Dios parezco una animadora de un programa de concursos, ewwwww, Antes que nada, .·´¯·- FELIZ DIA DEL CHILPAYATE o del niño o del huerco o yo que se... -·´¯·., por que todos llevamos un niño dentro, y no, no estoy hablando de las embarazadas. Cómo ya todos los que han leído esto lo saben, soy nueva en escribir fanfics, así que les ruego, suplicó, imploro, les pido de rodillas, que me dejen saber su opinión, cualquier critica, comentario o porra, se acepta, debo saber si quieren que continúe escribiendo sin ofender a nadie con mi falta de tacto literario, y mil gracias por los REVIUSSS, denme **sugerencias** de cómo quieren que siga esto, **REMEMBER AL PUBLICO LO QUE PIDA**, bueno después de todo eso, le mando beshotes y abrashotes pa´ todos, pero en especial a México, jujuju!

Me despido por hoy

»-(¯v´¯)-» ƒåtå Õ§©û®å »-(¯v´¯)-»

(MADE IN MÉXICO)

CIAO!


	6. Disculpa, tengo la cabeza loca!

Nota del autor:

Holas, esto obviamente no es un capitulo, Sorry, pero continua leyendo, es una disculpota por que en el capitulo 5 puse mi mail anterior el cual se perdió en las profundidades del olvido hace mucho tiempo, sorry, sorry, sorry, lo lamento de verdad, les prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar prontito¿El lunes esta bien, todo por ganarme su indulgencia, mi mail es draconislovehotma..., disculpenme, en especial Lidia Black¿Me perdonas, Es que mi cabeza loca anda en todas partes menos en donde debe, una duda ¿alguien ya sabe qué es un Oompa Loompa, Recuerden el premio, (Pongo carita de perrito pateado para adquirir su perdón) P, le mando beshotes y abrashotes pa´ todos, pero en especial a México y a España, jujuju!

Me despido por hoy otra vez.

»-(¯v´¯)-» ƒåtå Õ§©û®å »-(¯v´¯)-»

(MADE IN MÉXICO)

CIAO!


End file.
